


Kurze Gedanken

by atoricrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash





	1. Lily

Seit Wochen schon konnte sie am Morgen schon nichts mehr essen, eine Tasse Kräutertee und ein wenig Zwieback. Langsam sollte sie vielleicht doch zu einem Arzt gehen das konnte nicht mehr normal sein.  
Leider lief der Besuch nicht so, wie sie gehofft hatte, jetzt saß sie in einem Park und überlegte, was zu tun war. Sie waren zu jung für ein Kind, das würde doch niemals etwas werden! Nur weil andere es konnten, hieß es nicht das sie es auch packten. Keiner der beiden hatte eine Familie mehr, sie hatten nur sich und ihre Freunde. Sie musste mit James reden.


	2. James

James war beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen als Lily ihm sagte, dass sie ein Kind erwarteten in seinem Kopf rasten Hunderte Gedanken, konnte sie das Kind erziehen? Waren sie reif genug dafür? War die Zeit überhaupt gut? Obwohl die Zeit wäre, bestimmt nie perfekt und konnte man überhaupt reif genug dafür sein?? Wohl nicht.   
Er sah in die erwartungsvollen Augen seiner Frau und irgendwie war die Unruhe weg, sie würden das schon zusammenpacken. Außerdem waren sie nicht allein, sie hatten Sirius, Remus und Peter die bestimmt wunderbare Onkel und Babysitter abgeben würden. Mit einem Lächeln nahm er Lily in den Arm.


	3. Sirius

Lilys Bauch war wieder ein Stück gewachsen und mit ihm das Ungeborene. Sirius war mindestens genauso aufgeregt wie James und Lily, ihre kleine Familie würde bald Zuwachs bekommen und er würde Patenonkel werden! Wie konnte man da nicht aufgeregt sein?? Seine Hände lagen um Lilys Bauch und er konnte fühlen, wie das kleine Wesen um sich trat, es war jetzt schon sehr aufgeweckt aber bei den Eltern kein Wunder!   
Er wünschte sich, dass Remus hier wäre, um das mitzuerleben aber er zog sich lieber von ihnen zurück, kaum dass Lily ihre Schwangerschaft verkündet hatte, war er von der Bildfläche verschwunden.


	4. Remus

Remus merkte noch das Ziehen seiner Knochen vom letzten Vollmond, die Tasse voll mit heißem Tee in seiner Hand war eine Wohltat. Ein Mal im Monat verschwand er für zwei Tage aus der Stadt und verkroch sich in dieser kleinen Waldhütte. Aus jeder Ecke zog es, die Fenster klapperten und einige Stellen im Dach waren undicht aber es reichte.   
Morgen würde er wieder zurück, nach London reisen und versuchen eine neue Aushilfsstelle, zu finden. Irgendwann wollte er auch Lily und James wieder besuchen, das letzte Mal war schon eine Weile her, aber jetzt brauche er, noch ein wenig Schlaf.


	5. Peter

Ihre Schulzeit war rum und Peter versuchte einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen als seine Freunde, er versuchte sich aus ihrem Schatten, zu lösen und sein eigenes Leben, zu leben. Remus ließ sich kaum blicken, Lily und James gründeten eine Familie und Sirius hing sich mit dran, aber er wollte das nicht.   
Für ihn musste es noch etwas anderes da draußen geben, etwas Größeres!   
Er war kein Mensch für große Risiken oder Träume, Peter wollte nur ein gutes Leben führen und sich nicht dauernd minderwertig fühlen, seine Freunde waren allesamt großartige Magier und das wollte er auch, um jeden Preis erreichen.


End file.
